rapuh
by takimoto miharu
Summary: kenapa penyesalan selalu datang dia khir sebuah kisah/ dan saat penyesalan itu datang...perasaan ku mulai terkuak dan menguap bersama dengan kepergianmu


RAPUH

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"s-sa-sasu-suke-kun a-ari-arigatou"

"saku..sakuraa…SAKURA!"

.

.

Genre : Romance Angst

.

.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir sebuah kisah yang banyak menguras air mata

Selalu datang saat semuanya telah berakhir dan pergi dengan sendirinya

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

.

Dan saat penyesalan itu datang ….

Segala perasaanku yang terpendam mulai terkuak dan perlahan menguap mengikuti kepergianmu

.

.

.

RAPUH© Takimoto Miharu

Warning : OOC,feel enggak kerasa, MISS TYPO, ide pasaran, gak nyambung ama judul

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Wush…wush…..wush

Suara gemerisik angin sore terdengar sangat menenangkan apalagi suasana seperti ini dipadukan dengan terlihatnya sang raja siang yang tengah kembali ke tempat peraduannya benar-benar suasana yang sangat romantis. Namun, suasana seperti ini nyatanya malah menjadi suasana yang sendu bagi seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri menatap awan dengan pandangan sendunya, jika kita lihat lebih dalam tepat ke iris sewarna langit malam itu, iris itu memancarkan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang bercampur menjadi satu, rambutnya yang berbentuk tidak wajar itu bergoyang karena tertiup angin wajahnya yang tampan berkilau bak dewa tersebut menambah kesan plus bagi pemuda tersebut, namun jika suasananya seperti ini siapa saja yang memandangnya akan menatapnya dengan pandangan iba.

"saku.." terdengar gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat dan berwajah tampan tersebut

" saku…" lagi hanya gumaman kecil saja yang keluar namun dengan volume yang agak naik

Tes

Tiba-tiba cairan bening turun dari kelopak matanya dan menyusuri pipi mulusnya yang tanpa cacat

Tes

Lagi turun cairan bening hingga….

Tes

Tes

Tes

…..cairan tersebut tak lagi dapat di tahannya

"SAKURA!" pemuda itu berteriak lantang bahkan dengan suaranya saja dia mungkin dapat membelah langit senja. Tubuhnya yang bergetar perlahan merosot dan terduduk di atas rerumputan hijau yang sedari tadi bergoyang karena angin

"Kenapa..kenapa sakura , JAWAB AKU! Hiks.." lagi dia bergumam dan berteriak bertemankan langit senja seakan dengan begini dia akan mendapat jawabannya

"..sakuraa…"

FLASHBACK ON

"sasuke apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis bermahkota pink dengan senyum manisnya

" hn" hanya kata ambigu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang di panggil sasuke oleh gadis bermahkota sewarna dengan bunga kebanggan jepang tersebut

'huh..lagi-lagi seperti ini' batin gadis tersebut murung

"sakura-chan kau ada disini rupanya, ino mencari mu kemana-mana tadi" tiba-tiba datang seorang pemuda berambut kuning model spike

"souka..kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya naruto sasuke-kun" ucap gadis tadi –sakura- sembari berjalan meninggalkan dua orang pemuda yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"iya sakura-chan" ucap pemuda berambut kuning spike –naruto-

" sasuke, tadi kenapa sakura-chan kelihatannya murung sekali ?" tanya naruto sembari menarik kursi mendekat ke meja sasuke untuk tempatnya duduk

"bukan urusanku" ucap sasuke sembari berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya

'kenapa dengan orang itu' batin naruto seraya mengendikkan bahu

Di tempat sakuino..

"konnichiwa ino, konnichiwa hinata-chan" ucap sakura yang sudah duduk di sebelah kedua sahabatnya itu

"konnichiwa" ucap gadis berambut pirang yang di kuncir ponytail seraya membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memberinya salam –ino-

" konnichiwa sa-sakura-chan" ucap gadis cantik berambut indigo dan beriris lavender-hinata-

" darimana saja kau, aku dan hinata pusing mencarimu" ucap ino setengah memaksa agar sakura mengaku

" emm..aku..aku dari taman belakang .. mencari udara segar" kata sakura disertai dengan senyuman canggungnya

"be-benarkah ta-tapi tadi a-aku dan ino-chan dari sa-sana dan kami ti-tidak melihat sa-sakura-chan" balas hinata yang kelihatannya curiga dengan gerak-gerik sakura

" e-eh.. ano mungkin kalian tidak mencari di belakang pohon besar yang ada di sana" ucap sakura meyakinkan kedua sahabatnya ini

" ya mungkin begitu, aku dan hinata tidak teliti mencarimu" ucap ino yang sudah mulai mengerti keadaannya

"y-ya mungkin" kata sakura sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

'pasti ada yang di sembunyikan sakura' batin ino penuh selidik

"ya sudah berhubung sakura sudah ada ayo kita lanjutkkan tugas kelompok kita tadi" ucap ino mengajak kedua sahabat sekaligus anggota kelompoknya ini

"yosh!" ucap sakura dan hinata berbarengan

-SKIP TIME-

"hei sakura, aku perhatikan dari tadi kau hanya diam saja, memang ada masalah denganmu ?" tanya ino yang saat ini tengah berjalan bersama sakura menuju rumah mereka

"ano..aku kurang sehat saja kok" ucap sakura sembari memamerkan senyumnya yang agak di paksanya

"bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Kau tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan. Apa ini tentang sasuke ?" tebak ino yang sepertinya bisa mengetahui isi batin sakura

"da-darimana ka-kau mengetahuinya ?" kata sakura terbata karena kaget akan ucapan ino

" sudah bisa dilihat dari wajahmu sayang" ucap ino sembari mencubit pipi chubby sakura dengan gemas

"ouch! Sakit ino" kata sakura sembari memegangi pipinya yang terasa berkedut nyeri

" apa yang sebenarnya jadi masalahmu, bukankah selama ini kau dan sasuke itu teman dekat" kini wajah ino berganti menjadi serius

" entahlah aku hanya tidak bisa untuk menyampaikan perasaanku padanya, aku takut kalau setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dia malah akan berbalik menjauhiku" ucap sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya

" apa kau sudah mencobanya ?" tanya ino yang kini menatap sakura kasihan

" belum"

"hah… jelas saja kau selalu merasa seperti itu kau bahkan belum mencobanya, cobalah kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada sasuke, masalah hasilnya kau pikir belakangan yang penting perasaanmu sudah tersampaikan kau akan merasa lega" ucap ino sembari menatap sakura dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan dukungan

"ta-tapi aku kan perempuan ino" ucap sakura ragu

" masalah itu tidak usah kau masalahkan yang penting perasaanmu tersampaikan bebanmu akan sedikit berkurang, jadi cobalah saku aku tidak suka melihatmu jadi pemurung begini" kata ino sembari memegang pundak sakura

"ba-baiklah aku akan mencobanya. Arigatou ino" kata sakura sembari menghambur memeluk ino

'aku harus mencobanya' batin sakura

RAPUH

Setelah kejadian percakapan antara dua sahabat itu sakura mulai memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai acara menyatakan perasaannya pada sasuke. Namun hari berganti hari, jam berganti jam sakura belum juga dapat memantapkan hatinya, dia masih saja ragu. Hingga suatu hari dia melihat sang pangeran hatinya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, parasnya yang ayu itu sangat serasi sekali di sandingkan dengan seorang pangeran yang telah berhasil merebut tempat terspesial di hatinya. Sakit, sakura mengakui itu kalau dia sangat sakit melihat pemandangan itu rasanya seperti ada ratusan bahkan ribuan paku dan belati yang menancap tepat di hatinya, sakura juga mendengar rumor bahwa pangerannya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang putri yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi penyebab kegundahan hati sakura. Tapi dia selalu menepis bahwa rumor itu benar adanya. Hingga akhirnya sakura merasa risih dengan semua ini akhirnya dia mulai menjalankan rencananya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada sasuke, sang pangeran hatinya

" sa-sasuke-kun, aku .. aku mau bicara denganmu" ucap sakura terbata karena malu

"bicara saja" ucap sasuke dingin

" aku..aku mencintai sasuke-kun!" ucap sakurasedikit berteriak dengan tujuan agar lawannya bicaranya dapat mendengar perkataan sakura

"cih" sasuke mendecih kecil seraya tersenyum meremehkan

DEG'

Sakura langsung mendongak kaget menatap sasuke yang sepertinya meremehkan perasaanya

"sasuke-kun.." desis sakura lirih

"lalu aku harus apa, menerima pernyataan cintamu itu, lalu menjadi kekasihmu hanya demi sebuah status bodoh yang tidak ada artinya itu…"

Tes

Air suci yang bersumber dari dari mata sakura mengalir begitu saja menyusuri pipi mulus sakura

"….dan kau akan meberitahukan kepada semua temanmu bahwa kau bisa menjadi seorang kekasih dari UCHIHA, kau itu sama seperti perempuan di luar sana…."

DEG'

DEG'

"hei! Hei! sasuke jaga bicaramu itu sakura-chan bukanlah perempuan seperti itu" tiba-tiba saja naruto dan ino datang dari arah belakang punggung sakura, seketika saja sakura membalikkan badan guna melihat sahabatnya yang datang

"na-naruto i-ino apa yang kalian lakukan di sini ?" tanya sakura terbata karena kaget

" sudahlah sakura-chan jangan kau paksakan lagi perasaan tulus mu itu ke UCHIHA sialan ini!" naruto berkata geram karena menahan amarahnya yang mulai tersulut

"sudahlah naruto biarkan sasuke-kun mengatakan kata-katanya dulu, aku mau mendengar hasil akhir darinya langsung" ucap sakura yang kini telah kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sasuke

"…dan lihatlah sahabat kalian ini sudah jelas-jelas di tolak tapi masih tetap saja berharap benar-benar perempuan bodoh" ucap sasuke kembali meremehkan

"hei UCHIHA berani sekali kau mengatai sahabatku seperti itu! Benar-benar keterlaluan" sekarang giliran ino yang menjadi geram dan sudah mengangkat tangannya untuk memberi cap manis di pipi mulus sasuke

PLAK

"sa-sakura"

"SAKURA-CHAN"

"!"

Tiga pasang mata mentap sakura yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan sasuke untuk melindungi sasuke dari tamparan maut ino, mereka memandang sakura tidak percaya bahkan sasuke saja bisa terkejut namun dapat di tutupi dengan wajahnya yang berekspresi datar itu

Sebegitukah cintamu padanya sampai-sampai kau tak rela jika ada yang menyakiti pangeranmu sedikit saja. ?

"ha ha ha ha… benar, memang benar aku adalah perempuan bodoh yang telah jatuh pada seorang pangeran sepertimu…" sakura tertawa hambar yang kembali dapat membuat sahabat-sahabatnya tercengang

"…dan aku bodoh karena mu sasuke, kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku menyimpan perasaan ini sendiri…."

"sa-sakura" ino bergumam lirih karena kasihan pada sakura

"sakura-chan.." naruto pun turut ikut sedih

"dan aku tidak mau tahu tentang perasaan bodohmu itu" kini sasuke angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam

DEG'

DEG'

DEG'

Tes

Tes

" ahaha, kau benar sasuke kau tidak akan pernah memperdulikan perasaan bodoh ku ini….." ucap sakura hambar yang di sertai dengan air suci yang kembali mengalir turun dari kelopak matanya

"kau tahu juga ternyata…" ucap sasuke sarkastis

" ya memang aku perempuan bodoh, tapi satu hal kau ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu tulus bahkan aku telah mencintaimu sebelum kau jadi seperti ini dan perlu kau tahu.." sakura menjeda sejenak kata-katanya untuk menarik nafas

"…aku bukanlah perempuan yang dapat kau rendahkan seperti itu TUAN UCHIHA" ucapnya

Dan tanpa babibu lagi sakura segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang kelihatannya masih merenungi perkataan sakura barusan

"kau benar-benar manusia tak berperasaan UCHIHA" ucap ino sinis

"grrr..awas saja kalau sakura-chan kenapa-kenapa kau yang pertama ku hajar" kata naruto sembari ikut ino menyusul sakura

"cih" sasuke hanya mendecih dan berlalu begitu saja

RAPUH

Bagai di hujani beribu-ribu paku dan belati yang terjun tepat di hati, itulah yang sekarang sakura rasakan hanya satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaanya saat ini

SAKIT

"hiks..hiks..hikss kau jahat sasuke-kun, kau telah membuat ku jatuh cinta padamu dan kau tak mau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucap sakura yang kini tengah terisak di taman belakang sekolahnya

"kenapa kau tega padaku sasuke… KENAPAAAAAAA!" sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin berharap dengan teriakannya dapat mengurangi beban di hatinya yang saat ini sangat berat dirasakannya

"hiks..hiks..hikss…" dan setelah teriakan itu hanya terdengar isakan pilu yan keluar dari mulut sakura

SRET

Tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk sakura dari belakang

"sakura..sudahlah kau jangan bersedih terus ya, maafkan aku gara-gara aku kau jadi seperti ini" ucap ino yang tadi memeluk sakura dari belakang

"hiks…tidak apa-apa hiks.. ino, aku baik-baik hiks… saja" ucap sakura sesenggukkan sembari membalas pelukan ino

"sakura.."

"sst.. ino sudahlah aku sudah baik-baik saja, benar katamu perasaanku sekarang sedikit berkurang , menjadi lebih lega, terimakasih ino" ucap sakura yang di sertai senyumannya yang tentu saja itu palsu "ya sudah ayo kita kembali ke kelas" sambung sakura sembari menarik tangan ino untuk ikut berdiri

'sakura..' batin ino sendu

"ino hinata ada dimana sepertinya dari tadi aku tak melihatnya" tanya sakura sembari celingukkan mencari sahabatnya yang satu lagi

"entahlah aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dia tadi ingin pulang duluan karena dia ada urusan" jawab ino seadanya

"ya sudah ayo kita pulang" ajak sakura

Saat tengah asyik bergurau di jalan menuju rumah sakura melihat orang yang mirip dengan sasuke dan hinata

"ino bukankah itu hinata dan sasuke"

"mana?" tanya ino yang mengikuti arah pandangan sakura

"itu" ucap sakura sembari menunjuk dua sejoli yang tengah berhadap-hadapan itu

"ayo kita datangi mereka" ajak sakura pada ino

Saat sakura hampir berada di dekat mereka sakura mendengar sasuke berkata…

"hinata jadilah kekasihku aku mencintaimu" ucap sasuke denagn yakin

Bagai di sambar petir di siang bolong, sakura merasakan kalau nyawanya serasa langsung lepas dari tubuhnya setelah mendengar perkataan sasuke yang tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan. Dan apa jawaban dari perempuan yang kini tengah menjadi objek dari beberapa pasang mata tersebut

"a-aku aku ju-juga menyukai sa-sasuke-kun" ucap hinata terbata yang wajahnya sudah sempurna memerah

Skak mat!

Kini hati sakura yang beberepa saat lalu baru saja hancur kini makin menjadi saja kehancurannya dan menjadi hancur lebur hingga tak berbentuk, sakura masih tetap diam dengan posisinya yang berdiri mematung menatap seorang sahabat dan seorang yang berhasil menjadi sumber kehancuran hati sakura, rasanya ingin saja sakura bisa menghilang saat ini juga dan tidak pernah melihat hal yang amat sangat tidak di harapkannya itu

"sasuke-kun, hinata.." sakura bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan wajahnya guna menyembunyikan air mata yang kini telah mulai terjun membasahi pipi sakura, namun nyatanya selirih apapun gumaman sakura dua orang yang telah menjadi sumber kehancuran hatinya itu menoleh dengan ekspresi mereka yang berbeda-beda

"sa-saku-sakura-chan" hinata yang menoleh karena merasa namanya terpanggil, sungguh kaget karena melihat sahabatnya itu menunduk dan dia pasti menangis, hinata dapat menebak kalau sakura menangis bahwa dia melihat adanya air yang terjun bebas dan jatuh di tepat di atas tempatnya berpijak. Hinata melihat sasuke lalu dirinya lalu sakura secara bergantian, dan dia tahu bahwa yang membuat sakura menangis adalah dirinya sendiri

"sa-sakura-chan i-ini ti-tid-tidak se-seper-ti ya-yang ka-kau li-lihat…"

" sudahlah hinata tak perlu kau jelaskan, aku sudah tau kok, jadi berbahagialah kau dengan sasuke ya.." sakura segera saja memotong perkataan hinata karena sakura tahu jika perkataan hinata tetap di lanjutkan dia akan menerima kenyataan yang teramat pahit, dan sejujurnya sakura tak bisa menerima kenyataan tersebut

"ta-tapi.." lagi perkataan hinata terpotong

" sudahlah tak apa setelah ini aku akan pergi dari hadapan kalian , jadi sayonara.." ucap sakura seraya tersenyum getir dan berlali meninggalkan sasuke, hinata, dan ino

" baguslah tidak akan ada lagi pengganggu setelah ini" gumam sasuke dan gumaman sasuke itu dapat di tangkap oleh alat pendengaran ino dan hinata

" apa maksud ucapan mu itu uchiha ?" tanya ino sembari menunjuk wajah sasuke yang tetap datar itu

" ya sakura bilang kan kalau dia akan pergi jadi dia tidak akan lagi mengganggu ku dan juga hubungan hinata" jawab sasuke enteng sembari memeluk pinggang hinata dari samping

"cih! Kau benar-benar manusia tak berperasaan uchiha" ino yang amarahnya sudah tersulut hingga ubun-ubun itu mendecih dan berlalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut guna menyusul sakura

" sasuke-kun, a-apa ka-kau tidak merasakan hal yang aneh ketika aku me-menerima per-pernyataan cinta mu" tanya hinata yang kini beringsut melepaskan pelukan sasuke di pinggangnya

" tidak memangnya kenapa ?" tanya sasuke sembari menatap hinata dengan lekat

" aku..aku tidak mencintaimu tapi aku hanya sebatas menyukaimu dan itu hanya sebagai sahabat" jawab hinata sembari membalas tatapan sasuke

'a-aku aku ju-juga menyukai sa-sasuke-kun' seketika ucapan hinata tadi berputar di otak sasuke berlarian saling mengejar dan bergaung secara bergantian

"kenapa, kenapa kau tidak mencintaiku.." tanya sasuke sendu

"karena ada perempuan lain yang lebih mencintaimu bahkan teramat sangat mencintaimu" ucap hinata di sertai senyuman tulus

"siapa, maksud mu sakura dia itu sama saja seper…."

"tidak! Dia tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan sasuke sakura tulus mencintaimu, dia itu tidak memandangmu dari segi fisik maupun kekayaan, dia tulus sasuke"

"darimana kau tahu"

"aku tahu dari tatapan matanya, tatapan mata sakura berbeda dengan tatapan gadis-gadis di luar sana yang hanya menatapmu kagum" kali ini hinata berucap dengan senyuman yang tulus dan keyakinan yang terpancar dari mata cantiknya

" benarkah..berarti selama ini aku hanya bisa menyakiti perasaanya saja, selama ini aku ternyata yang telah menjadi pria bodoh yang telah menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang tulus dari perempuan yang sangat tulus pada ku"

" kau benar sasuke-kun sekarang kejarlah sakura sebelum semuanya terlambat"

" kau harus ikut hinata untuk meyakinkan sakura" ucap sasuke seraya menarik tangan hinata untuk berlari mengejar sakura dan ino

.

.

.

'ada apa ini…kenapa banyak sekali orang berkumpul disini' batin sasuke seraya mencoba menerobos kerumunan orang tersebut

'perasaanku tidak enak' batin hinata yang berada di belakang sasuke

"sakura…bangun sakura kau jangan hiks … pergi" samar-samar terdengar suara seseorang yang terus-terusan memanggil sakura sembari terisak

"sa..sa..sakuRAAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari seorang pemuda yang berhasil masuk ke kerumunan orang tersebut " apa-apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sembari mengahmpiri tubuh sorang gadis yang telah lemah tak berdaya dan bersimpah darah

" dia…dia kecelakaan dan ini semua karena kau!" ucap ino yang kini tengah memeluk tubuh tak berdaya sakura

"ma-maafkan aku, aku aku sangat menyesal" ucap pemuda yang tadi berteriak

" sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar lebih baik kita segera membawa sakura ke rumah sakit " kata perempuan berambut indigo panjang

"iya ayo cepat hinata. Aku akan membawa sakura ke mobilku" ucap pemuda tadi sembari mengambil alih gendongan tubuh sakura dari ino

.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah sakit sakura langsung di larikan keruang ICU sementara para sahabat menghubungi keluarga sakura dan teman-teman yang lainnya, namun di saat mereka tengah panik dokter yang menangani sakura keluar dan…

" ada yang bernama sasuke di sini ?" tanya dokter itu

"saya orangnya dok" kata sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya

" silahkan masuk pasien mencari anda" lalu dokter tadi bersama sasuke memasuki ruangan yang sama yaitu ruang rawat sakura

" sakura.." ucap sasuke lirih sembari menggenggam tangan lemah sakura

"sa-sasuke-kun…" sakura ternyata sudah sadar dan mulai mebuka matanya meskipun terasa berat

" sakura aishiteru" ucap sasuke yang telah mengetahui kesadaran sakura

" aishiteru mo sasuke-kun" setelah mengucapkan hal ini nafas sakura sperti tersendat-sendat namun dia tetap bersikeras untuk mengatakan….

"s-sa-sasu-suke-kun a-ari-arigatou" dan setelah mengatakan kata ini sakura tel;ah benar-benar menutup matanya untuk selamanya

"saku..sakuraa…SAKURA!"

FLASHBACK OFF

Pluk

Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh pundak sasuke yang saat ini tengah meringkuk di atas rumput. Sasuke yang merasa bahunya di sentuh pun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya guna melihat siapa yang datang menghampirinya

"sasuke, sudahlah kau jangan terlalu terpuruk, jika kau terpuruk terus seperti ini sakura akan bertambah sedih di sana" ternyata yang menepuk pundak sasuke adalah naruto

"tapi aku bahkan belum sempat membahagiakannya" ucap sasuke sendu

"tak apa sasuke. Dengan penyesalanmu saja sakura sudah senang, jadi sekarang kau jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini. Kau harus pulang karena besok upacara pemakaman sakura di laksanakan. Kau pasti datang kan setidaknya berilah dia penghormatan terakhir" ucap naruto memberi semangat sembari mengulurkan tangannya

Sret

Dan uluran tangan naruto ternyata di balas dengan hangat oleh sasuke

"hn. Aku pasti akan datang dan memberi dia penghormatan terakhir" ucap sasuke sembari bangkit dari duduknya

"itu baru sahabatku. Ayo kita pulang" ucap naruto sembari berbalik untuk pulang

" sebentar…" kata sasuke seraya menutupkan matanya dan…

'aishiteru sakura..' batin sasuke

"ayo kita pulang" sekarang gantian sasuke yang mengajak untuk pulang dan berjalan mendahului naruto

'aishiteru mo sasuke-kun' tanpa mereka sadari di situ ada bayangan sakura yang menatap punggung kedua orang sahabat dan orang yang dicintainya itu dengan senyuman. Dan setelah mengatakan itu bayangan sakura pergi bersama dengan angin yang berhembus

.

.

.

Kenapa penyesalan selalu datang diakhir sebuah kisah yang banyak menguras air mata

Karena penyesalan yang datang pada akhir sebuah kisah dapat menjadi sebuah pembelajaran yang sangat berharga

.

.

.

Owari

Nah ini dia fic pertama saya, pertama publish langsung bikin angsty *di lempar sampai langit ke 7

Gimana gimana gimana ? jelekkah, gaje kah, feel gak kerasa kah ?

Saya tahu kalau pada waktu buat ini saya terburu-terburu tapi saya berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan para senpai dan reader yang telah bersedia membaca fic jelek ini. Dan ini murni asli dari imajinasi saya lohh…*gak tanya tuh

Nah dan pada akhirnya saya mohon reviewnya ya,,

review kalian semua akan sangat mendapat apresiasi tinggi bagi saya

PS: flame juga di perbolehkan

Takimoto miharu, August 29, 2013


End file.
